


a future with you

by Xxalicexx



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Memories, Pregnant, Relationship(s), Sadness, childrens, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxalicexx/pseuds/Xxalicexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine at one of the banquets celebrating the reclaiming of erebor you dance with the children's and interact with them so much so that one of the durins realize how in love they are with you and how much they want a future with a family with you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. memories

**Author's Note:**

> based from: http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/

You still couldn't believe it.

Your home, the one you grew up in was here all this time...

It has been years since (f/n) came back to this place, ever since the tragic event where your home was destroyed by the fire of the dragon, many lives were lost including you dear sister. You can still hear the screaming and crying of people trying to run away from the fire…

_________________________________________

Flashback 

“Aife!! Where are you!” Looking from left to right you try finding you sister who just a few hours left to pick vegetables from the garden, but when fire started people look up to the sky, you look up the sky and fear came from you body as you witness a monster, a dragon. no one would have predicted a day like this would come, what did we do to deserve this?. Shaking your head you came back into reality” This is not the time to think(f/n)” coughing you keep on running, trying to find aife or anyone to help you find her but the only thing (f/n) saw where the trees burning and houses collapsing from the fire. As the dragon flew above use, it release fire from his mouth and started spreading it around causing a complete chaos for the people. Many of with started running around trying to escape from the fire but others weren’t so fortunate as the fire hit them causing them to die immediately. 

 

(f/n) stop running and look around. Taking a deep breath(f/n) scream from the bottom of her lungs “Aife!! Where are you! Please answer me!” (f/n) waited to hear something when suddenly (f/n) hears a sound, could it be a animal?. Listening closely she heard it again. This time it was coughing. (f/n) begins running to where the sound was coming from. She came across a pile of wood and bricks, quickly (f/n) removes the pile of woods to see a hand sticking out, she look and saw a bracelet around the hand. Shock (f/n) try picking up the bricks and throwing them to the side. She knew who it was, it was her dear sister don't worry aife i'll get you out just stay where you are” upon removing the bricks that were in (f/n) way she got a better look at her sister. (f/n) kneel in front of her sister and starts grabbing her from the waist but stop when she felt something between her fingers, she look and saw blood, shock she look down aife stomach and saw a piece of wood being pierce in her stomach. 

Aife look at her sister and touch her hand”r...run...save yourself..” Shaking her head (f/n) try picking up her sister but she couldn't, she try again and again, telling her sister to hold on but no matter what she did she didn’t have the strength until her sister grab her arm and squeezing it with all her might”stop….just stop...listen to me (f/n)...there no use….even if you help me i won’t make it….please...save yourself….please” shaking her head (f/n) ignore her sister until something brought (f/n) back into reality, she turn and she felt her heart stop for a second. The dragon has return back, releasing more of it’s fire. She only had two options 

To take her sister and run away 

Or die alongside her sister. 

Too afraid to move (f/n) heard footsteps running throws her and aife. She looks up and saw her dwalin. He was a good friend of you and your sister, ever since your parents died when you were young he was there every step of the way,he was like a second father. Once dwalin came to you , you saw a good look at him, he was never scared of anything, he was a warrior after all but what you saw was different. His eyes were covered with fear but his body was calm. Right there you knew you had to get out. You see dwalin kneeling down and looking at your sister, her fragile body was loosing it’s color to pale. Aife looks up at dwalin and smiles” my dear friend….you have been there for me and my sister since our parents die….please….i beg of you...save my sister….i do not wish to see her suffer because of me...please take her and run...run as far as you can and don’t look back...”.

 

(f/n) looks down and holding her dress tightly, trying not to let her tears flow. She did not wish anyone looking at her, but she felt a pair of strong arms picking up (f/n). (f/n) looks and saw dwalin carrying her, dwalin refused to look at (f/n) and starts running. (f/n) scream and kick dwalin to let her go but he wouldn't” no!! Let me down i can’t leave her!! I can’t leave her!!” (f/n) looks behind her and her eyes widen. The dragon was coming close up to them. (f/n) looks to the side, still see her sister from afar but every time they would have gone farther her vision of her sister was getting little by little. (f/n) expand her arm throws her sister hoping she would run throws(f/n) and grabbing her hand but it wasn’t that case. Tears were flowing (f/n) face that she was getting weaker. The dragon release it’s fire causing the trees and everything to be cover in fire, including aife.

For the first time (f/n) cursed at everything and everyone, why was this happening to her, why wasn’t she the only one pushing, why did they take her dear sister away from her. The only family (f/n) had was herself.


	2. a future with you

After erebor was taken by the dragon we lost everything we had valuable but we still have hope, hope that one day we will return to the place that was once our home. And that day came when thorin, son of our late king Thráin II decided it was time to replace our home. At first people thought he has gone mad but the more he spoke about his plans the more we believed him but in reality this was a suicidal journey that can go wrong in many ways. But he wasn’t going to leave on his own, the two other princes kili and fili were going with his uncle to replace our home.

 

I knew that they would be leaving soon but i never imagine that dwalin will go as well. Signing (f/n) continue her knitting to give it to dwalin as a good luck, usually she never made things like this but ever since her sister death dwalin has been taking care of (f/n) and making sure she doesn’t do anything stupid. As time when by (f/n) wrap her gift in a silk pocket shape but stop when she heard something. (f/n) turn and saw dwalin standing there. He was gear and ready to leave but he couldn't go, he wanted to say goodbye to (f/n). (f/n) smile and walk throws him and handing him her gift” i don’t know what lies ahead, when i head you will follow our king to reclaim our home i was furious at you, thinking it was a stupid idea. At first i thought you were joking but when i saw you i knew you were serious, so i made you a handkerchief i thought of making something that you can carry around without bothering you and it came to my mind to make one….” (f/n) didn’t realize that tears were flowing down her face she look away and wipe her tears. But she felt something grab her she looks back at dwalin, he grab her hand and pull her close while petting her head” child, i care for you and your sister when your parents die, remember that i will always be there for you and i will return i promise you that” 

(f/n) didn’t say nothing but noded, she didn’t wanted to let go and be allowed once more but she knew that if she didn’t then they will never see their once called home. Slowly (f/n) let go of dwalin and looked at him. She smile and grab his hand” go, serve our king on his journey and come back in one piece after all if you don’t return who will walk me down the aisle when i get married?” (f/n) chuckle while dwalin laugh “ there no way i’m letting a low life marry my daughter! I must approve if he is worth for you” (f/n) smile and let go of dwalin hand, they spoke for a few minutes before following his throws the gates that surrounded their second home. There she saw the king and his nephew and others that agree on the quest. (f/n) and dwaling gave one final hug before watching him leave on a journey to reclaim their home.

___________________________________________________________

Opening the window of her home, (f/n) took a deep breath and smile, After the battle of the five armies ended word has spread that erebor was once reclaim, upon hearing the news people celebrated of victory and in minutes began packing to head back to their home. While others wanted to return to see their old homes (f/n) had other plans in mind. The journey had its difficulties but within days they arrived at their home….the home they left so long ago. (f/n) began looking around, trying to find dwalin without bumping to someone. As they were getting closer to the gates (f/n) saw a figure, it looked familiar somehow. She walks throws the familiar figure and tears started flowing down her face, dwalin her father is there all this time(f/n) began running throws him, screaming his name. When dwalin heard his name being called he turned and saw his daughter immediate joy came from him seeing his daughter was well and unarmed. Both had a touching reunion and cried while holding each other. There was so much (f/n) wanted to tell him but that will come at a later time, but right now she only wanted to remember this moment for a little while long.

 

Not far after erebor was claim, a banquet was to be made to celebrate the reclaiming of erebor and everyone was invited to come. When hearing the news (f/n) jump from excitement, this was the first time in a long time she felt happiness, but she didn’t have any dresses, all of her belonging were burn in the fire years ago, looking down (f/n) was overcome with sadness, the only time she can be happy was ruin. A knock came from her door, (f.n) walk throws the door and open it but found no one, she look from left to right but found no one. When she was about to close the door she felt something in her feets, she look down and saw a box. (f/n) picked up the box and when inside” i wonder what is it” setting the box down in the table (f/n) open it to find a letter. (f/n) grab it and began reading it. 

(f/n),  
I thought you will need this for tonight event,  
Sincerely dwalin

Looking back at the box she saw a dark blue dress, (f/n) grab the dress and takes a good look at it. It was beautiful, she had to thank dwalin later for the dress but now she was busy getting ready for the event. 

Walking inside the banquet was nervous thing (f/n) has felt. The dress fits (f/n) well that it also came with a flower shape necklace, her (c/h) was pull up to show her dress and her necklace. (f/n) turn and saw dwalin, she went up to him calling his name. Dwalin turns and sees (f/n) his eyes widen by the sight of her, he smile and approach her”you look different than the (f/n) i know” (f/n) laughs and smile”thank you for the dress it means a lot to me” dwalin place his hand to her shoulder”you deserve it, now go and enjoy yourself but not to much” (f/n) nodded before leaving to enjoy the banquet. Dwalin sigh and walk away” you are no longer that little girl i raise”. Smiling he went off to enjoy the banquet.

The banquet was rather large that She looks around and spotted her friend hana. She walk up towards her”hana!” (f/n) smile and both give each other a hug, for the rest of the banquet hana and (f/n) we're talking about how life has change for them ever since coming back home. Suddenly the music stop and everyone turns to look at the door. A dwarf clear his throat before speaking”i present you his royal highness king thorin of erebor and his royal highness prince kili and prince fili” immediate cheers were made as the king and princes came inside the banquet and making their way to the royal chair before sitting down

Thorin lifted his hand throws the people and immediate the room was silence” my dear people, we have come far to stand where we are now, i know that the tragedy that happened years ago has tormented the lives of you and your love ones i understand, i have lost a father and you your king but fear not we are home at last!” Cheers and claps were made by the king speech” now enjoy the evening and enjoy yourself” once again the music was played, other dance while others talked. Hana looked at (f/n) before grabbing her hand and walking to join the others that were dancing. 

(f/n) laugh and join hana to dance, she turn her head and saw childrens looking around and bored She look at hana and gave her a ‘i will go look’. Hana nodded and walked to join the others. (f/n) made her way throws the children's and kneeling down to be in the same level as them. “ why are you all not enjoying the banquet? You should all have fun and laugh” the childrens look at (f/n)”well...we want to have fun but we don’t know with whom” (f/n) stood up and extended her hand to the children's” well, why don’t i join you?” The childrens look at (f/n) and nodded. They grab her hand and walk to the dance floor. (f/n) begins laughing and dancing with the children's but she did not realize that someone was watching her this whole time. 

 

Watching down his people enjoying themselves he came across something that catch his eye. A young girl interacting with some of the children’s. Thorin didn’t knew why he was staring at her but one thing is for sure she was beautiful, the dress she was wearing match perfectly with the rest of her body. He shook his head and look away.’ What are you doing thorin!, you should know better that staring at a girl, people will look at me if i was a creeper’. Thorin continue to look around while forgetting about the girl but he hears laughters. He turn once more to the girl and his eyes widen. She was seen pulling the kids and taking them out to dance. The smiles and laughter of the children's touch thorin heart but most the girl that was with them. 

For years thorin never thought about falling in love, he lost that idea a long time ago. His priority was his people before him but now that erebor is reclaimed maybe he should think about meeting someone who will share the rest of his life with him. Still staring at the young girl he imagine a life with her, sitting down under a chair full of flowers while the wind blowing in her hair, she looks up at him and smile. It melted his heart seeing her smile, as he was walking throws her he heard laughter coming behind him. He turns around and see children, his childrens. He can see and tell that were his children, they look just like him and his mother. He saw the children's running past him and to their mother. Thorin looks back at the girl and notice something, her hands were on her stomach and smiling. She is with child….his child…..she notice him looking at her and extended her hand throws him. He walks throws her but suddenly he felt something grab his shoulder and shaking him

“thorin , thorin! Wake up” opening his eyes he looked around and saw his nephew kili” are you alright?” Sitting up straight thorin place his hand to his head”what happen?” Kili sigh” you fell asleep uncle, if you are tired you could leave, me and fili can take care of this here” thorin shook his head” no i'm alright...just needed a bit of rest” for the rest of the banquet he watching the rest the people enjoying themselves but once in awhile he would stare at the young girl, he wanted to know her name, wanted to get to know her. He close his eyes and smile.”maybe i should do more banquets after all”


End file.
